All of time and space You watch us run
by harlequin421
Summary: Or an AU fic where Blaine is actually the Doctor, and Kurt is his River Song.


"All of time and space. You watch us run."(1/1)

**.1.**

_You. Me. Handcuffs. Must it always end this way?_

Kurt liked handcuffs.

It was one of those things that came with the perks of being a secret agent. Sure he was a secret time traveling agent, but nonetheless an agent.

Though he really thinks that no where in the official list of things the handcuffs are for did they include this.

Kurt had taken one look at his Doctor with his gelled back curls and stupid blazer that he secretly loved, and before they both knew what was going on, he had him half naked and handcuffed to the railing right next to the control counsel and was kneeling in between his legs.

This seemed to become a reoccurring element in their sexual relationship, especially with this Doctor.

Not that Kurt was complaining.

Not that Blaine could complain, not that he had any room to, after all, blow job.

And Kurt was good at those too.

He could make him come in minutes flat, just grab on to his hips and suck him all the way down in one breath and swallow, and Blaine would scramble for purchase against the railings and hold on tight and scream.

Kurt usually saved those for when they were both feeling particularly stressed. Because apparently saving the Universe every other day was a taxing and stressful job.

But then there were the days when Blaine was being particularly sweet, and he couldn't help but lovingly tie him up against a bed post and having his way with him. These times Kurt didn't take him all the way in, just a bit and brought him as close to the edge as possible before pulling back again, and he could keep it up for hours, twisting and licking and sucking and tightening and loosening and over and over until his Doctor was begging for him to let him come already.

And he would and then he would leave. Sometimes he left him tied up, sometimes he didn't.

If he ever did, he would make sure that one of his future selves would find him, and he would start the process all over again.

Kurt loved playing with his handcuffs.

**.2.**

Kurt's cover is blown and he had to make a hasty jump off a cliff

_"His firsts are my lasts."_

Kurt loved the feeling that rushing down to an uncertain death gave him.

It wasn't that he had a death wish. It was just that he _knew_ that his Doctor would catch him no matter what.

He landed softly on the balls of his feet and swirled around to look at his Doctor who was looking down at Kurt a bit frightened.

Kurt looked down at himself to see if he had any spiders or dust or even if he was naked, but no he was still wearing his outdoor khaki shorts (which went way above his knee) and a white tank top. Maybe it was the mud from his hiker boots. Come to think of it, maybe he stank. He turned his face and sniffed carefully. Yeah, a little bit. Man, he needed a shower.

He turned back to the man still standing there and cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something but before he could get anything out, the TARDIS started spinning out of control.

Kurt watched his eyes widen in horror as he rushed to the counsel and began to push and pull levers and faucets and buttons. Kurt rushed up the steps and took over the other side remembering a previous time something similar happened, it had taken the two of them to get her under a semblance of control.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Doctor yelled at him as soon as he bumped into Kurt.

Kurt pushed the blue stabilizers, and pulled on a green lever before gritting out, "Helping you! What does it look like?"

"It looks like my TARDIS just started going out of control once you entered her," he yelled smacking Kurt's hands away and pushing him back before he pulled the zigzag lever down and up twice.

Kurt reeled back holding his hands to his chest. His eyes wide as understanding dawned on him, "You don't know who I am do you?"

The Doctor turned around giving him a look, "Am I supposed to?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at that, "Spoilers. You know I can't tell you."

He reached over around him and pushed down on the Big Red Button.

The TARDIS stopped.

"How did you do that?" he demanded looking at Kurt suspiciously.

It hurt to know that the more he knew about his Doctor, the less the Doctor knew about him.

"You taught it to me," he said leaning back against the railing.

"No I didn't," he refuted immediately.

"Well you will," Kurt snapped a bit harshly before pushing off the railing and looking at the screen.

Earth, August 15th, 5055.

"Oh well close enough," Kurt said before turning around and heading to the doors.

"Thanks for catching me," he added as an after thought.

He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit.

"First time," he said before clearing his throat and turning around. "This is the first time for you, isn't it?"

The Doctor just nodded, and it broke his heart a little bit.

Kurt just turned around and walked out of the TARDIS refusing to let him see his tears.

**.3.**

Kurt kidnaps the kidnapped Princess of Naruda and jumped off the edge of a building

_"Don't worry. I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you."_

Kurt was a bit disoriented, and he had no idea what he was doing exactly.

Must be the rush of jumping off a building.

He landed right on top of Blaine and grinned a bit slowly at the slow and easy smile that grazed his lips.

"Hello Stud," he whispered.

Blaine just swirled them around and trapped him against the floor growling in a low growly voice, "Hello Sexy" right before he kissed him.

Kurt was never really fond of having sex on a hard surface. He preferred beds to walls, but with his Doctor, he was willing to try anything.

His pants were the first thing to go. They were always the first thing to go. Probably because he hardly wore any underwear. Which always seemed to surprise Blaine no matter how many times it happened.

Following his pants was Blaine's blazer, because he wore that thing practically everywhere, and the sonic screw driver wasn't really made for cleaning cum stains from clothes.

He wanted as much skin as possible touching as many part of him as possible, and really, getting naked shouldn't be this difficult.

"Then maybe you should stop wearing an over the shoulder gun holster," he panted against Kurt's mouth as he used the sonic screwdriver to untie the holster and pull it off. He set it down right next to Kurt's head and pushed it a bit so that it slid about two feet away, because the last time he threw it the gun went off, and it blew a hole in the TARDIS.

Kurt laughed, and then gasped as Blaine tore his shirt off and then pressed their chests together. He felt the scratchy material of his crisp button down against his nipples and let out a loud pleased moan. There was no reason to be quiet in the TARDIS. Blaine pressed their mouths together harsh and demanding, and then he was pressing his hands on the back of Kurt's thighs and lifting him up and pressing down and oh!

Kurt let out a moan that was instantly swallowed by Blaine's mouth as he began to rut against him grinding their erections together rather painfully, and Kurt knew then that this was not going to be sweet and slow. It was going to be urgent and fast, and he was going to love every second of it.

His hands went straight to Blaine's belt buckle, and he began tugging impatiently.

He really couldn't make any coherent noises, but he was pretty sure that the growl that escaped Blaine and his corresponding mewls were enough at the moment.

Kurt was a mass of sensitive nerves and no inhibitions, and really sex with Blaine had never been coherent, but always out of time and out of perspective.

He let his senses overwhelm him for a second, smelling nothing but the scent of something secret and private that permeated off his skin, tasting that scent and shivering in the pleasure of being able to have this. And his hands so hot and perfect on his skin, that he couldn't help but shout when Blaine entered him suddenly.

It was painful. It was always painful, at first. It felt as if with that first thrust Blaine ripped out a piece of his heart to take with him. But the look on his face, and the way he said Kurt's name like he couldn't believe that Kurt was actually letting him do this, that right there made it all worth the few moments of pain before Blaine brushed against his prostrate.

He clutched at his back and felt the scratchy material on the backs of his thighs and gave a completely obscene moan at the thought that Blaine was still wearing his clothes.

Curses littered with the words Doctor and Blaine over and over in his husky voice had Blaine's hips slamming against his a bit more harshly than was fully necessary.

Kurt came suddenly and violently with a shout that he was pretty sure was going to have him hoarse in the morning.

Blaine's hips stuttered right at the back of his thighs, and he drowned his moan in a bite against Kurt's neck as he came inside him.

Blaine pulled Kurt in tightly and turned them around so that he was on the floor with Kurt sprawled all over him knees hitting the floor with a light thud still connected cock to ass and breathing harshly.

Kurt smiled and laid his head down on Blaine's chest trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes against the slowing heart beats and sighed softly, "What was that for?"

He let out a low chuckle, "Just got back from watching you sneak into a high security building wearing all tight black clothing, and your lovely skin was so pale and luminous. You looked ethereal, and all I wanted to do was grab you and mark you."

Kurt let out a knowing laugh, "This is because that security guard flirted with me before I punched him out isn't it?"

Blaine just slid his arms up and pulled Kurt up a bit so that he could look into his eyes. He looked for so long that Kurt began to feel a little bit uncomfortable. He sighed softly brushing his thumb against Kurt's bottom lip and then he leaned in and kissed him soft and sweet and chaste.

Kurt felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. He pressed in closer wanting him to deepen the kiss, which caused him to shift his hips a bit. Blaine let out a hiss followed by an unwilling stutter of his hips which had Kurt moaning into Blaine's mouth as his body proved to be extremely willing to get interested again.

Blaine sat up quickly separating their mouths and causing Kurt to gasp and close his eyes as bits of stars exploded in his head as Blaine's cock brushed his prostrate again.

Blaine wrapped one arm around his lower back, and used his other hand to hitch Kurt's left knee back and up until it was right at the back of his armpit. Then urged Kurt to do the same with the other one.

Kurt gasped again as Blaine wrapped both his arms around Kurt's lower back and pushed down.

As they rocked slowly together, Kurt could feel Blaine getting harder inside of him. His gasp turned into a moan as he buried his head in Blaine's neck wrapping his arms around his shoulders shifting their positions yet again. He let out a breathless laugh and pressed small kisses all over his neck.

Blaine just pushed in as if they could get any closer together. He shifted his hips, and Kurt dropped his knees to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine pressed their mouths together slowly, dipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth in tiny thrusts just barely grazing his tongue. Just like the miniature thrusts his hips gave making his cock brush over and over against Kurt's prostrate but not hard enough. Just enough to make him want that much more.

"Blaine," he got out breathlessly. Blaine just continued to hold him his fingers tightening against the skin as though he wanted to get deeper. If he was any deeper he'd fuse them together, Kurt thought as his hands spasmed against Blaine's shoulder. He gripped the collar of his t-shirt and slipped his fingers along his collarbones. He felt so warm, and so soft.

He felt something wet slide down his cheek, and then he knew. Something had happened to one of his companions. He gripped him just a little bit tighter and asked in a shaky voice, "Which one?"

Blaine just shook his head and pressed his mouth right against Kurt's temple panting a bit.

Kurt shut his eyes tight and let out a breath.

He doesn't know how long they stayed like that, just that it had begun to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Blaine?" he asked making to move, but Blaine just held on hard enough that Kurt was going to have interesting bruises tomorrow morning. Blaine pressed his mouth on the curve behind Kurt's ear and shifted.

Kurt let out a tired sounding moan, and wiggled his hips urging him to go on even if Kurt's body wasn't interested in the proceedings anymore.

Blaine finally loosened his hold and slid his hands up Kurt's back. He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back a bit. He pressed their mouths together, and Kurt sighed into the kiss sliding his fingers into his curly hair and tightening.

Blaine slid his hands down to his hips and back up before he pulled back and urged Kurt to lie back down.

Kurt unwound his fingers from his hair, and laid back down causing Blaine's cock to slip from his sensitized hole with a bit of a painful twinge. He felt the warmth from Blaine's semen dripping a bit and made an uncomfortable little wriggle.

Before he could complain about it, Blaine was back on top of him hands around his wrists as if he was using them for leverage, and he thrust in hard and completely. Kurt just threw his head back and lifted his hips in time to his thrusts.

After what felt like days or maybe just hours or even just minutes, Kurt came for the second time with a loud shout his eyes open wide and looking unblinkingly into Blaine's.

Blaine sped up his thrusts each one of them causing tiny sparks inside of Kurt. Kurt's hands were on his ass pushing when he pulled back to thrust because Kurt never wanted him gone. He wanted to keep doing this forever, but with a groan and another bite to the neck, Blaine came inside of him again.

He rode out his spasms pulling back and finding Kurt's mouth, while Kurt ran his hands up and down his back and unhooked his ankles so that his knees were on either side of Blaine's hips.

Blaine shifted and pulled out slowly. It made an interesting squelch sound. Blaine groaned and collapsed right next to Kurt wrapping one arm and leg around him. One clothed arm and leg around him.

"There goes another good outfit," he whispered hoarsely.

Blaine laughed as he snuggled into his throat, and murmured, "You always say I need more variety in my life."

Kurt wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Don't fall asleep," he whispered.

"Why?" Blaine whispered back mocking him.

Kurt wiggled out from under him, and stood up. He made a face at the wet sound, and looked down at Blaine who was looking at him his big, brown eyes all sad.

Kurt let a smile slip, "Because I'm going to take a shower. Have to clean up somehow."

Kurt turned and walked away quickly swaying his hips a little heading to the bathroom.

He laughed as soon as he heard him running towards him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he kissed him again and kicked the door shut with a resounding clank.

**.4.**

Kurt's mom dies and it happens to be someone Blaine knows well

_You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry. But that's when everything changes._

"Sara Jane is your mom," was all Blaine said when he kneeled down next to Kurt right by the freshly made grave.

Kurt just nodded sniffling and hugging himself. He hadn't been able to stop crying until Blaine had wrapped his arms around him as soon as he came.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded his voice sounding raw and near to tears.

Kurt shrugged, "You made me promise you not to. Not until this I guess. You knew this was going to happen, and you didn't even try to prepare me for it."

Blaine held up his hands as if to say he didn't know, but Kurt was already shaking his head, "I've already yelled at you about it. We fought. Biggest fight we'll ever have. I didn't want to see you ever again, but you grabbed on to me and held me close not letting go until I broke down and cried. Haven't been able to stop crying until you arrived just now."

Blaine hugged Kurt sideways, and Kurt turned burying his face in his neck, "Now you know who I am."

Blaine just let out a shuddering breath, and squeezed him tighter slipping his fingers into Kurt's hair.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist and held on tight knowing that it was only a matter of time before he met a Doctor that wouldn't know who he was, and he just knew that that was going to tear him apart.

**.5.**

Kurt was cornered by the people of the Great Forest for stealing a precious gem that they stole in the first place and he jumped out of a window

_"You know what they say, 'There's a first time for everything.'"_

Kurt let out sound full of joy and smiled at the Doctor, "You did it!"

He let out a bright smile, "I did it, and with your help too. So don't give me all of the credit. The Andies have been reunited with their precious stone and all thanks to you."

Kurt just shook his head, "I wouldn't have gone and stolen it back if you hadn't told me to."

"But I haven't told you yet," he interrupted. "But now I will thanks to you for telling me. Funny how that works."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked back to where the Andies people of the Rocky Mountains of the planet Jarghon, were celebrating.

"Isn't it amazing?"

Kurt smiled looking back at the Doctor, "It's wonderful, and terribly romantic."

He turned to Kurt his eyes opened wide and surprised, "Romantic?"

Kurt smiled coyly from under his eyelashes.

He took a step forward, and wrapped his hand around his neck his fingers tangling in the soft curls that were right there at the nape, "Like you didn't know."

He pulled and pressed their lips together softly and chastely, only pulling back when he didn't feel the Doctor reciprocating.

"What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and stepped away from Kurt slowly as if Kurt was a wild animal he didn't want to frighten, "That's a bit new."

Kurt looked at him a bit shocked, "We've never done that before?"

He shook his head, and Kurt felt tears prick at his eyes. He closed them briefly and felt him caress his cheek. He only opened his eyes when he was certain that he was not going to cry.

"Not that I didn't like it," the Doctor whispered leaning closer. "It was unexpected, but I liked it. What does that say about me?"

"That you're a man," Kurt whispered closing his eyes again.

"But I'm not human," he protested his breath whispering across Kurt's lips.

"You're still a man," Kurt said his breath hitching as he pressed their lips together again.

Kurt let himself be kissed and tried not to think that this time could be the last.

**.6.**

Kurt in the Library

_"The day's coming when I'll look into that man's eyes—my Doctor—and he won't have the faintest idea who I am. And I think it's going to kill me."_

"Doctor," he whispered snatching his hand back from where it had been caressing the side of Blaine's face. "Please tell me you know who I am."

Blaine's eyes were wide with confusion, "Who are you?"

Kurt recoiled as if he had been slapped and turned around closing his eyes against the pain and the tears.

He had prepared himself for this damnit! He knew this day was coming, and he had prepared for it. Apparently, he hadn't prepared enough.

He could feel that Blaine was about to comfort him, but was called away by one of the others, and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he could handle it if he tried to comfort him now.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He had to be professional and serious about this. He couldn't reveal anything to the Doctor. It could probably be disastrous.

He went about his way like if this was any normal expedition and kept answering Blaine's questions with the word spoilers every time he asked him how he knew him, or how he knew something.

Kurt having the Sonic Screwdriver was also something that he knew was bothering Blaine, but he didn't let anything on. Not even when they ran and their hands found each others automatically as he pulled Kurt to safety and away from the Vashta Nerada.

Blaine's name-his real name-fell from his lips easily enough as he whispered it into his ear. It was the only thing that could get his Doctor to trust him, and he hated using it against him, but it was the only way.

Blaine's eyes were wide, but he followed Kurt down to where the entrance to the main computer was. He smiled at Kurt and whispered, "I bet I like you" when Kurt had opened the lift down.

Kurt had just winked at him smiling softly and muttering, "You do."

Blaine just smiled back, and Kurt felt his heart leap a bit.

Then they were inside the main computer room, and he saw what Blaine was planning to do in order to rescue the people saved on the hard drive, and he knew.

Knew why all those years ago Blaine had kissed him for the first time.

It was because of this.

Kurt was going to die here.

He smiled to himself shaking his head. He always knew that the Doctor was going to be the death of him.

He took a deep breath prepared for death, now that he had lived through his worse day. Dying after this, knowing that his Doctor knew him. That was enough.

Kurt knocked him out with a well placed punch and handcuffed him to the railing. Then he set about creating a way that he would be able to channel the electrical energy through him to give the computer enough of a jump to release the people it had saved.

He was already hooked on to the machine and there was less than two minutes on the countdown left once Blaine opened his eyes. He looked at Kurt and hurriedly tried to dislodge his hand. When he saw he couldn't, he looked up confused at the handcuffs, "Handcuffs? Who carries around handcuffs?"

Kurt just smiled sadly, his eyes full of tears, "Spoilers."

Blaine shook his head, "No. You can't do this! You'll die if you do this! Let me do it! At least I have a chance…"

Kurt cut him off, "You wouldn't have a chance! And neither will I. Don't you see? If you die here, it means I'll have never met you!"

He shook his head laughing a bit, "This means that you've known all of this time how I was going to die. All the time you've known me, you've known that I was coming here to the Library. The last time I saw you, the real you, my Doctor, you whisked me away and took me to the singing towers. The towers sang, and you cried. And you wouldn't tell me why! But I guess this was it then? You knew I was coming here. You even gave me your screwdriver, that should've been a clue."

He saw Blaine reach out to where he had put the screwdrivers down on top of his diary out of reach from him.

"Kurt, please don't do this!" Blaine whispered pleadingly pulling against the handcuffs. "Time can be rewritten…"

Kurt shook his head and gave him a fierce look, "Don't you dare! Not those times! Don't you dare change one word!"

"Kurt," he tried again. "You know my name! There is only one reason I would tell anybody my name! There is only one way I could!"

Kurt just smiled and looked at the countdown where it was nearing zero. He just shook his head sadly and whispered, "Spoilers."

And then everything went black.

**.7.**

And so it begins…

_"I'm nobody's taxi service! I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship."_

Kurt could honestly say that he had never done this before, because this was the first time that he had ever needed to call him.

He heard the footsteps running behind him as he struggled to get the piece of psychic paper out of his utility belt. He heard the phaser shots and felt the heat of them when they danced too close to his feet. He swirled around and pulled out his pistol from the holster and shot the first four in the head. He turned back around and ran down the corridor. He took two lefts and a right before stopping at a relatively clear spot and pressing the psychic paper to the wall he wrote with a normal pencil: iHelp me! About to be chased off ship in the Alter Sector April 21, 2122. 22:40. Triple-8 Accorn/92, 73/5. Don't bother with the air corridor, I have a mask. xxx/i.

He turned as the sound of footsteps began to get louder again and looked around. He was about two degrees off in the coordinates he gave him which meant that he would have to move closer to the guys chasing him.

He ran until he was at the right spot and saw the approaching gun men. He smiled at them and put his pistol back in its holster pulling out instead the squareness gun from its holster and pointing at the wall in the space ship.

This was were the TARDIS was going to appear after all.

He waved his fingers at the shooters who scrambled to take a hold of something unless they wanted to be sucked into the void. He just shot, and a perfect square was cut out revealing the open doors of the TARDIS.

Kurt laughed freely and jumped into the box the second it began to disappear again.

He landed stumbling a little and looked up to see his Doctor standing there with his back to him probably brooding like he always seemed to be doing.

He sauntered over to the control counsel climbing purposely up the stairs, and stood right behind him, "Hello Stud."

The Doctor swirled around, and without waiting for a beat or even the slightest bit of an invitation, grabbed him around the neck and reeled him in for their first kiss.

It was every bit of terrifying and completely amazing as Kurt could've possibly imagined it to be. He immediately gripped his shoulders and arched his back and let him push him to the railing and almost bend him across it.

It was a bit feral and Kurt thought for a second that he had tasted blood, but it only did make him moan into his mouth.

It was then that the Doctor had pulled back and looked down at him.

"Damn!" he exclaimed backing away and hitting the counsel before turning around and pacing.

Kurt made to grab his hand, but he was still reeling a bit from the kiss. He licked his lips, and tasted blood and smiled a bit.

He turned back to Kurt, "How old are you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, "I hardly think that question is entirely appropriate. Besides you were at my birthday party last week if I remember properly. Stopped me from making out with Sam, which was a pity. He had pretty hair."

"You have pretty hair," he said like if he couldn't help himself. But then he snapped his mouth shut, and his eyes got infinitely sad.

Kurt felt like if his heart was breaking a little. In all the time that he'd known his Doctor, he had never looked this sad before.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking a little bit closer.

He just looked at him for a second longer before saying, "Oh Kurt." And was that a tear?

Before Kurt could ask any other questions, he was being kissed again. This time much more slower and entirely less desperate. It felt more like a kiss of a man who has forever to get enough, and not one of a man that was going to his death.

Kurt pulled back, "Is that it? Are you dying?"

He just shook his head, and pressed their foreheads together, "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled brightly as his heart gave a lurch at the words, and even though he was just eighteen he was sure that he was also completely in love with this mad man with a box.

He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back down and kissed him like if they had forever.


End file.
